Pensamientos de Paige
by KaElIvIgO1994
Summary: Esto es lo que yo deseo que hubiera pasado después del beso en 2x01


**NO SOY DUEÑA DE SCORPION, NI DE NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES, HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSION**

 **PENSAMIENTOS DE PAIGE**

Había sido un día tranquilo, sin casos, todos se ocupaban de sus proyectos personales, Happy hacia arreglos al cohete, Sylvester ayudaba a Happy con un algoritmo para mejorar el rendimiento del mismo, Toby leía dos libros al mismo tiempo, Paige estaba trabajando o eso suponía y Ralph estaba jugando con Proton Arnold, de pronto se acercó a su mama.

-Mama ya tengo hambre-Dijo Ralph.

-Ok cariño, vamos a preparar un poco de comida-Dijo Paige olvidando por completo la computadora y por tanto el archivo en el que había estado trabajando.

Walter vio como madre e hijo se dirigían a la cocina y decidió aproximarse a la computadora de Paige, había estado muy intrigado en lo que ella estaba haciendo porque habían pasado 4 horas desde que ella llego y era la primera vez que ella se levantaba y descuidaba la computadora, viendo que todos los demás se dirigían a la cocina se acercó cuidadosamente y copio el archivo que ella había estado viendo, una vez hecho eso, se excusó y se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de él, abrió su computadora personal y el archivo.

 **Walter:**

 **Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, estabas con aquella chica Janice que supongo que era tu novia, vinieron a almorzar y lo primero que pensé cuando los vi juntos fue que, a pesar de lo paciente que ella fuera o lo mucho que se esforzara tu simplemente no la querías, pasaron los meses y ustedes vinieron mas regularmente a la cafetería pero cada vez los veía mas apartados y sucedió lo inevitable, ustedes rompieron, ella se veía molesta pero también resignada, al igual que yo ella sabia lo que sucedería.**

 **Ese día cuando te vi jugando con Ralph, mi corazón se encogió mas por el hecho de que Ralph se hubiera de cierta manera abierto contigo, un extraño, y yo no había podido lograrlo en 7 años o mas pero cuando le dijiste a mi jefe que no le gritara a Ralph un pequeño sentimiento de ternura se instaló en mi corazón, habías demostrado más interés por Ralph que el que demostraste por tu novia en los tres meses que estuvieron juntos y debo decir que un inexplicable pequeño sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de mi al pensar que no te vería mas. Pero el destino me deparaba otra sorpresa, no habían pasado ni dos horas y estabas de vuelta en mi vida y esta vez para quedarte.**

 **Recuerdo la determinación que tenías por salvar a esa gente y a pesar del hecho de que tus comentarios hirieron mis sentimientos en primera instancia, no pude evitar sentirme ligeramente atraída por ti y debo decir q me gusto mucho eso, por esa razón y por lo que me dijiste es que yo acepte ir contigo en ese Ferrari porque a pesar de que mi cerebro decía que era mala idea, mi corazón sabía que tus palabras eran verdaderas y que podía confiar en ti, no dejarías que nada me pasara. Y cuando apareciste en mi apartamento con esa oferta supe que la aceptaría y no solo por Ralph, por mí también porque a tu lado me sentía segura y más importante me sentía en casa.**

 **Paso el tiempo y cada vez te abriste mas a mi, me dejaste no solo ver al genio que salvaba el día sino al humano de gran corazón, y sin saberlo o anticiparlo te fui queriendo cada día más, no sé cuándo exactamente sucedió pero mi cariño por ti crecía cada vez más y por un momento me quise engañar a mí misma diciéndome que te quería como familia o incluso como amigo. Sabes cuando me di cuenta q no era así?, cuando tuvimos el caso con Sima nunca te lo dije pero ese día yo había soñado contigo y al final del día cuando te vi con Ralph supe que este sentimiento solo podía ser amor porque cuando los vi lo único que deseaba era poder ver eso siempre, cada día de mi vida pero entonces Toby me pregunto si los sentimientos que tenía por ti podían herir a Ralph, ósea yo le había comentado a Toby de mi sueño pero él no sabía que eras tú de quien hablaba, bueno el hecho es que cuando te vi acariciando la cabeza de Ralph mientras dormía supe que no lo haría, Ralph es tan igual a ti en todos los aspectos y me sentí muy feliz.**

 **Y todo siguió igual por varios meses y llego el fatídico día, ese que desencadeno una serie de acontecimientos que hicieron que casi te perdiera, aun lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando Cabe te dijo lo que sucedió en Bagdad quedaste muy herido, pero cuando vi como Ralph ponía su vida en riesgo por salvar a miles de personas vi tanto de ti en el y me gusto, pero también me asusto más de lo que puedas imaginar porque Ralph es solo un niño de diez años, es mi niño de diez años y definitivamente no quiero perderlo así que enceguecida por el miedo y el dolor fui al garage, de alguna forma quería herirte de la misma forma, quería que sintieras mi miedo y por un momento si te culpe, pero no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de las palabras dichas, me arrepiento de haber dicho que no quería que Ralph se convirtiera en ti cuando yo se que eso no es cierto pero me arrepiento mas de haber dicho que tu no eras el papa de Ralph cuando claramente has sido su papa desde ese día en la cafetería y se que él también lo sabe, por eso me fui rápidamente porque sabía que te había mentido y en tu cara se veía cuanto te había herido y quise retractarme de cada una de mis palabras pero mi orgullo no me dejo y mientras tu conducías hacia ese acantilado, yo lloraba, llore toda la noche y pensé que no me querrías ver más en lo que te quedara de vida y no te podía culpar por eso.**

 **A la mañana siguiente cuando Ralph te llamo, en mi corazón supe que algo andaba mal porque tú jamás te le negarías a él, no es tu naturaleza pero también sabía que probablemente no querrías hablar conmigo y me hirió un poco. Una vez en el aeropuerto cuando te vi en las noticias, mi corazón se partió y lo único que pude hacer fue tratar de llegar a ti y conducir lo más rápido que pude pero cuando en la radio escuchamos lo que decía un experto de tu situación que no era favorable y que muy probablemente morirías quise llorar de nuevo pero no lo hice porque creo en ti, creo en Scorpion, sin embargo al ver a Ralph llorar por ti lo único que pude hacer fue conducir aún más rápido porque necesitaba llegar a tu lado, necesitaba asegurarme por mi misma que estarías bien, necesitaba pedirte perdón y decirte cuanto te amaba.**

 **Cuando llegue y te vi ahí por un momento, creí que seria la ultima vez que te vería y solo por un momento pensé q si tú te morías yo me moría contigo, pero no te moriste y no sabes lo feliz que fui y me di cuenta que no me podía ir a Portland porque no podría vivir sin ti y por eso me quede; y también porque Ralph estaba tan feliz de no tener que irse, como yo lo estaba. Cuando volví a la habitación y te vi dormir tan en paz, lo único q pude hacer fue hablar contigo aunque sabía que no me escuchabas y te besé, porque es algo que quería desde hace tanto, estaba tan feliz de verte con vida q no me pude contener y no me arrepiento porque, como dije en verdad me preocupo por ti; en realidad te amo es lo que quise decir pero no servia de nada si no me podías escuchar.**

 **Cuando te vi por primera vez desde el accidente, ese viejo sentimiento volvió en forma de mariposas en el estómago pero lo único que pude hacer fue saludarte, estaba tan feliz de ver que estabas bien y por alguna extraña razón quise que supieras que te había besado y quise justificarme aun cuando sabía que lo que te había dicho era mentira. El día pasó y te sentía cada vez más cerca de mí que nunca, incluso cuando por error descubrí que habías hackeado las cámaras del hospital para ver lo del beso, y me sentí halagada, aunque hubiera sido mejor que nadie más lo hubiera visto. Cuando me confesaste que sentías lo mismo por mí que yo por ti pensé por un segundo que si te besaba nada más importaría, ni siquiera el satélite que estaba a punto de estrellarse en la Tierra pero entonces decidimos que era mejor para todos si solo éramos amigos y colegas, me dolió pero habíamos tomado una decisión y sinceramente en todo el tiempo que no nos vimos yo también había pensado lo mismo que tú, no quería perder lo que teníamos, lo que habíamos logrado por sentimientos que talvez no fueran correspondidos o eso creía yo en ese entonces.**

 **Cuando todos se fueron del garage y nos quedamos los dos solos, estaba tan preocupada por mi nuevo plan de negocios que no note tu cercanía y para cuando me di cuenta lo único que quería era tenerte aún más cerca y entonces tocaste un tema que a pesar de todo, al menos, yo no quería olvidar, me sentí valiente e indirectamente sugerí que probáramos nuestra teoría con un experimento. Sinceramente lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en besarte no quería nada más. Nos besamos y fue un beso lleno de necesidad, pasión y un poco incómodo debo admitirlo; el mundo desapareció por un segundo, solo éramos tu y yo, sentí la necesidad de tocarte y sentirte más cerca y pensé que lo había logrado pero tú me alejaste y volví a la Tierra, y recordé porque era que nos besábamos y a pesar de saber que mentía, mas a ti que a mí para ser sincera, te dije que no había sentido nada cuando en realidad me moría por besarte de nuevo y poder tocarte, por eso no te pude mirar a los ojos cuando te dije que la atracción que sentía por ti se había terminado, tenía un letrero de mentirosa en la cara.**

 **Salí inmediatamente huyendo para mantener mis sentimientos bajo control para no sentir la necesidad de cogerte de la corbata y besarte de nuevo, una vez afuera en lo único en lo que podía pensar fue en lo increíblemente bien y correcto que se sintió el besarte y tocarte. Ahora, no se tu pero, no pude dormir bien después de ese beso y heme aquí semanas después viéndote a escondidas mientras escribo esto y es que creo que esta es la única forma de desahogarme, de poder sacar todo esto de dentro mío, aunque sé que no te daré esto por obvias razones, aun así me siento mucho mejor al escribirte y contarte, por así decirlo, como me siento por ti.**

Walter termino de leer y sintió un apretón en su corazón y por primera vez en toda su vida, Walter O'Brien se dejó guiar por sus sentimientos, bajo las escaleras lo más calmado que pudo y se dirigió a la cocina, vio que todos estaban ayudando con la cena y se acercó a Paige.

-Paige, necesito hablar contigo a solas, sígueme-Dijo Walter tratando de sonar lo más normalmente posible, sin notar que todos se detenían a mirar el intercambio.

-Ok-Ella se veía un poco confundida pero aun así lo siguió escaleras arriba, hacia el loft. Una vez ahí Walter no sabía por dónde empezar, así que estuvieron callados por un largo momento.

-Entonces Walter, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué querías decirme?-Paige estaba intrigada habían pasado casi 5 minutos y el no había dicho una sola palabra, ella podía notar el esfuerzo que hacía por tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos, entonces decidió ayudarlo, se acercó un poco y le dijo-Esta bien, ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos? Y me dices ¿Qué sucede?

Efectivamente se sentaron uno frente al otro en el mismo sofá, y Walter al fin pudo empezar a decir lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

-Paige yo…yo quería decirte que…um…te mentí…por favor déjame terminar de hablar si?-dijo el al ver que ella lo iba a interrumpir-ok, sinceramente yo te mentí cuando…um…cuando dije que no había sentido nada al besarte, la verdad es que….lo único que quería era volver a besarte y por eso no te pude mirar a los ojos cuando dije ese montón de hechos, que no es que son completamente mentira, solo que no era lo que en realidad sentía en ese momento, eres una hermosa mujer Paige y en verdad, como dijo Toby alguna vez los negocios tendrán que sufrir, porque no quiero pasar otro minuto más sin ti a mi lado y sé que dije que no creía en el amor pero no hay otra palabra que describa lo que siento por ti, así que te hare una pregunta y quiero que me respondas de la manera más sincera posible. Paige ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Walter esperaba expectantemente su respuesta, estaba muy nervioso

-Sí, me encantaría ser tu novia-Paige estaba llorando, jamás había oído a Walter hablar así y pensar que solo era por ella, la hacía sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo y de repente se encontraba besando a Walter con la misma pasión que noches atrás, solo que esta vez el beso contenía más amor que otra cosa, Walter puso sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de ella y ella enredo sus manos en el cabello de él.

Estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que cinco personas se encontraban mirándolos desde la puerta entreabierta cada uno con una sonrisa en el rostro, Toby los iba a interrumpir pero Happy actuó rápidamente jalándolo escaleras abajo, Sylvester se fue lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se llevó a Ralph con él y Cabe cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y también bajo.

-Paige, solo una cosa más, yo leí el archivo que estaba en tu computadora apenas te dirigiste a la cocina-Dijo Walter con una mirada avergonzada y un pequeño sonrojo asomando sus mejillas

-No sé si estar feliz o enojada contigo-Dijo ella juguetonamente

Entonces Walter sin pensarlo mucho la beso y fue el beso más apasionada que le había dado hasta ahora.

-Definitivamente feliz-Dijo ella mientras lo miraba y se sonreían

Walter y Paige decidieron quedarse unos minutos más, solamente disfrutando la compañía del otro, hasta que decidieron que era hora de bajar, decidieron mantenerlo en secreto del equipo por ahora. Al bajar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Cabe había llegado y estaba ayudando con la comida, ocupando el lugar que Paige había dejado.

Al verlos entrar todos giraron a verlos y Ralph muy feliz se giró y corrió hacia ellos.

-Mama, que bueno que tú y Walter sean novios-decía Ralph al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Paige y a Walter

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron al mismo tiempo ellos con la cara igual de rojas

-Toby, como buen metiche, los siguió y escuchamos de lo que hablaban-Dijo Happy.

-¿Escucharon todo?-Paige cada vez estaba más roja

-Bueno, pues si, ahora entiendo porque habían estado actuando tan raro las últimas semanas, yo sabía que algo había sucedido pero por una vez decidí no presionar-dijo Toby

-Cosa inusual-Dijo Sylvester notablemente sorprendido

-Por cierto, creo que todos aquí me deben dinero dado que yo gane la apuesta-Dijo Ralph con un tono orgulloso en su voz

-¿Apostaron sobre nosotros?-Dijo Walter y si antes estaba rojo, no era nada comparado con lo de ahora

-Sí, Toby y Happy dijeron que tardarían más, Cabe y Sylvester dijeron que menos, yo fui el único que estuvo más cerca-Dijo Ralph

Y mientras los demás le pagaban a Ralph lo apostado, Paige y Walter se tomaban de las manos y miraban felices a su familia, que aunque a veces un poco disfuncional, sabían que no la cambiarían por nada.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **HOLA A TODOS, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC DE SCORPION Y DEBO DECIR QUE ME COSTO UN POCO ESCRIBIRLO Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, DEJEN UN REVIEW O UN COMENTARIO POSITIVO DE PREFERENCIA. GRACIAS.**


End file.
